All My Love Bella x
by s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a
Summary: Bella's given a PenPall to write to. At first she isnt to thrilled at the idea but after seeing a picture of him and getting to know him through all the letter's all she wants is to see him in person... rated T for romance&Language...!
1. Chapter 1

**Okaay:)! Second story so far and I promise I will try to get the next chapter up soon**

**I would just like to say i do NOT own Twilight and its Characters.**

**Read and enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Okay Today class I have a surprise for you," Our English teacher says with a smile.

"We are going to set up our PenPall system again." Our English teacher says with a even wider smile on his face. The whole class gives out a loud moan. Including me.

One by one each student went up to the front and picked out a name from a hat and got the location of that person from the board. I Isabella Swan was never ever very into the PenPall thing I didn't see the meaning of it, Writing to people all over the world to make friends, I had friends, plus Im not very fond of writing letters.

"Isabella, Your next," the teacher says, bringing me out of my thinking. I sigh and get up from my desk, I start walking over to the hat and picked out a name. As I opened up the name on my piece of paper it said _"Edward Cullen"._

I look up at the board and found where Edwards name was, He Lived in France. I rolled my eyes, was he going to write in French to? Did I have to suddenly learn French because of this stupid idea.

I walk slowly back to my seat.

"Bella who did you get?" Jessica asks.

" Fuck knows." I say not interested in her question.

She looks at me with sad eyes and I know I cant ignore my best friend. Me and Jessica could be Sisters, we did everything together and even though we argue a lot its only because we're so much alike.

She looks at me with her sparkly eyes and I sigh and give in.

"Edward Cullen, In France," I say.

"I have Alice Cullen, In France," she says, I look at her and laugh, It would be typical that me and Jessica got people in the same family. She laughed with me.

Later that day when I was walking home, I couldn't keep thinking how this PenPall thing was so stupid. If it wasn't for my teacher saying I had to do it, I would have chucked the piece of paper in the bin and got on with my life. Sadly that wasn't the case.

I walk up to my house and see that my dads car is in the drive way. It was strange because he never got home this early, Something must have happened for him to pull out of work.

Charlie my dad was the head of the police in Forks, even though nothing ever happened he always insisted on staying at the station late just in case something happened. Better safe than sorry was his motto. His Chocolate brown eyes were that exact same to mine, that's what my mother always says she likes the best about me and my dad, that we had the same eyes.

My mum was a full time mum, to My brother Jasper and my sister Rose. Her hair was the same as mine but her heart was two times the size, well so they say because she is absolutely the most caring person in the small town that is Forks, she loves children and that's why when ever she can she will help out at the local school, whether it was a simple cake sale to a car wash.

"Mum I'm home," I shout to her, but instead Little Jasper and Rose came in and started to hang onto my legs. They were Twins both with blond hair and blue eyes, like our grandma had when she was younger. They were five and both little monkeys.

"In here sweetheart," my mum calls back, I untangle Jasper and Rose's arms from my legs and head into the small kitchen where my mum was sitting at the round wooden table.

"You aright sweetheart?" she ask looking up from the letters she had in her hand. I huff a little whilst grabbing a apple and taking a bite.

"Yeah, our English teacher it trying the PenPall thing again," I say sitting down next to her.

"I think it's a great idea." she says taking a apple of her own.

"Yeah whatever" I mumble under my breath.

"Anyway why is dad home?" I ask curiously.

"He was feeling Ill se he came home." She replied simply.

That still didn't make any sence he never came home early even if he was ill, he would rather be ill and still at work protecting Forks. Than at home and let anything happen, not that anything will happen, but if anything did, we would never forgive himself. Never.

Japer came up to me and started to tug at my hand and repeated the word Scooby Doo

I take Jasper in and set him down next to Rose. I put Scooby Doo on and watch as the both get absorbed into the cartoon while I sit and think what to put into the letter to this Edward Cullen guy.

_Hi Edward_

_How are you? Do you speak French because you live in France?. _

_What do you and you family look like?_

_Do you have a sister called Alice?._

_What's it like in France?, I bet its nothing like Forks._

_How old are you?_

_From_

_Isabella_

I couldn't think of anything else to put, I knew full well that it was mainly questions but I couldn't be bothered to write anything else I wasn't in the mood. I wanted to put a decent picture into the letter, I didn't want to come across as ugly or anything like that, so I chose a resent picture of me when I was out in the back garden with Japer and Rose, wearing a simple white sun dress on the first sunny say of the year and the last. Probably.

I didn't really bother to eat anything on my plate. But i still did wonder why dad had got home so early.

"Dad why were you home so early today?" I ask looking at him.

"I was ill," he said not looking at me, It didnt worry me why he was home so early but the lack of infomation he gave me made me even more curious.

I decided I wasnt hungry and headed up to my room for a early night.

I thought about Edward until I felt like my eye lids getting heavy, I know I said I didn't give a Fuck about who he was or anything like that, but the more I thought about it the more curious I became_….. _

_

* * *

_

**Reviews make me very happy! The more reviews the quicker the next chapter will be up!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay in this chapter Edward and Bella get a glimps of eachother!**

**what are they going to think and will the aprove of the pictures or Just throw the letters and pictures in the bin and got on with their life?.**

* * *

I tap my nails against my desk and wait for the teacher to collect my letter. This morning I had decided to leave the letter I'd written yesterday at home and hope that it was completely forgotten about, but my mum came rushing to me just as I was heading out the door saying I had forgotten this and needed to hand it in. I almost got away with it.

"Isabella, can I have your letter." the teacher asks holding his hand out.

I give it to him and smiled. I really wished he would call me Bella, every other teacher did.

"Bella what did you put in your letter?" Jessica asks from the desk next to me.

"Questions," I say. She just starts to laugh.

"You do realise it was suppose to be about you, you were suppose to introduce yourself."

"Shit," I whisper under my breath, Jessica just laughs more.

"Trust you to fuck up," she says. I role my eyes at her.

Jake comes over and sits on the desk behind me.

"What you laughing about Jess?" he ask's raising an eyebrow.

"Jake did you write questions for the person to answer in your letter or did you write about yourself and introduce yourself?" I ask

"I've written about myself why?". Jessica started to laugh even harder.

"I don't see why you find it so funny." I say to Jessica, my cheeks turning red.

"Its because you didn't seem very happy about it actually you seemed pissed about writing to someone around the world, and now its caught up with you!" she says calmer.

"Come on Jess you don't really believe in all that crap do you, its complete bull shit." Jacob laughs.

"I agree," I say a little to quickly. I badly wanted to go up to the teacher and rip my letter up. I hoped maybe this was a dream.

That was about three and a half weeks ago...

"Bella," my mum shouted for me.

"You have a letter here," she said simply.

I take the letter from her. As I opened it I realised what it was.

Dear Isabella

No I'm not French, I was actually born in Seattle, but because my dad is a doctor we had to move but I do speak French. Me and my family live in Paris, I've sent you a photo of myself just like you sent me a photo of you.

I do have a sister called Alice, at first I didn't know how you knew I did, but after my sister got a letter from a girl called Jessica and she mentioned you in it, I gathered that's how you knew about Alice. My mothers name is Esme and my fathers name is Carlisle. I'm 15 years old and yeah France is okay, never rainy like it is in Forks.

When I did PenPalls last time I never got a first letter with questions init, I guessing you were to caught up on know about me and you never put anything about yourself in the letter. So every question you asked me I would like to ask you, well almost.

What is your family like?

Do you have a any siblings?

How old are you?

Did you grow up in forks?

From Edward.

Embarrassment swept over me. Jessica was right I should have told him about me and not asked him questions.

I looked into the envelope and in there was a small picture. I took it out and instantly I was lost for words, the boy on there that was know as Edward Cullen was completely gorgeous.

His beautiful bronze hair made me hold my breath along with his sparkly green eyes, his perfect skin and red lips, looking at his picture almost made me cry. I have never seen something so perfect in all my life.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, your PenPall letter is here." Alice sang as she handed the letter to me.

She skipped of into the other room to read hers, I wasn't interested in my letter so I followed Alice into the room to see what hers said.

Alice gave me the full description of the letter. I had started to regret following her in since I suspected she said stuff that wasn't even in the letter.

"Aren't you going to open you letter dear?" my mother asked. I sighed and undid the envelope. Inside the first thing I noticed was a small picture, I looked at it and gasped, Alice came up from behind me.

"Ohh she's pretty," she says before twirling of into the kitchen.

I couldn't agree more!. I didn't even need to read the letter to know that I liked this girl. _What am I on? I cant fall in love over a picture. _When I opened the letter I couldn't help but chuckle a little, all that was in there was questions, _Wasn't this suppose to be the introduction?._

I sat up all night wondering what I should write, first I just answered all her questions and then asked a few of my own. I didn't know what picture to put in the letter none of mine would ever compare to how breath taking she really is. The only thing I wanted at this moment in time was to see her in person.

"Edward." Alice said knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," I say softly, still looking at the photo of Isabella.

"Are you still up writing this letter?." Alice took the photo from my hands. My eyes never left the photo I didn't want to forget what she looked like.

"She's pretty," Alice says looking at Isabella's picture.

Do you want to see a picture of Jessica." Alice put Isabella's picture on the bed beside her so I could no longer see it.

Alice took the photo out of her pocket and showed it to me. Nothing compared to Isabella. I scrunch my nose up at the picture and pass it back.

"You don't like how she looks?" Alice says a little glumly.

"Ohh no um….Its I just think-" I cut of hoping she would drop everything.

"Edward, are you falling in love after only seeing a picture of this girl?" Alice asks suspiciously. I just laugh it of, It was an awkward unsteady laugh and Alice could feel it, She raised a eyebrow and at that point I shut my mouth.

"Well okay. Anyway I brought you some pizza you missed dinner." She says walking out of my room

"Thanks Alice," I call after her.

I ate the pizza while looking at the picture, I couldn't understand the effect she had on me, Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes matched her perfect hair. Her skin and lips just made me speechless. I had never seen something so perfect in my life….

* * *

**Review please:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey okay, im sorry that is chapter has been split into so may point of veiws, but i thought i would be good to tell you what other characters thought.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Once again I put Edwards photo under my pillow, I had been doing that since I got the first letter from him. Its been, three months since I got the first letter from him, and in the last letter he sent me he asked me for my phone number. I didn't stop to think about how much it would cost him to call me all the way from France, but he did say In the letter that his family was rich and not to worry about the phone bills.

I dreamt about him every night and couldn't stop thinking about him, in school and at home I saw distant with everyone, and every month when I get that letter my heart misses a beat.

EPOV

I wasn't completely sure if I should ask her for her phone number, but I so badly wanted to hear her voice. So when I received a letter from her, it was the first thing I mentioned. I never stopped thinking about her, I was distant with everyone. Alice noticed it the most and asked all the questions.

"Edward, why are you so distant with everyone?" she asked me. I just ignore that question like I did with the last hundred questions she asked me on the subject.

"Alice just be quiet okay," I say simply, then walk to get the post like I do every morning, hoping that a letter was there.

My heart jumped for joy as I see one for me, I dropped the other letters on the floor then rush up to my bedroom opening the letter.

_Dear Edward._

_First of my phone number is on the back of a piece of paper in the envelope._

_Secondly, I want to know about your childhood, I've told you so much about when I was little and now I want to know about you. When did you leave Seattle any way, I still cant believe we live close together, driving distance, and do you think you will come back any time soon?._

_When you write a letter to me call me Bella that's what everyone calls me._

_I know that this letter is only short but I couldn't think of anything to write._

_From Bella._

My heart thumped so fast as I put the letter next to the rest on my study table. A smile came across my face, she actually gave me her phone number. I looked into the envelope, nothing was in there a panic rushed over me, I so badly wanted her phone number and once she sent it to me I loose it.

"Fuck," I grunt, spinning around looking at the floor to see if it had dropped out. It had. Slowly I picked up the piece of paper from the floor and turn it around to see that there was a phone number. I let out a happy sigh then smile. _Finally._

I grab my phone debating whether to call her or not, I looked at the clock, It was 12 here which means it would be 4 O'clock there. I started to type the numbers into my phone, but I freeze, suddenly scared out of my wits about calling Bella. "_What if she doesn't pick up?. "what if once on the phone we have nothing to talk about?" "What if she decides she doesn't like me?"_ I couldn't handle any of those questions coming true, I throw my phone down on the bed then get up because my mothers cooking came up into my room making my nose twitch and my stomach growl. I take Bella's picture out from under my pillow and kiss it. It was hard to believe but I think I'm in love.

APOV

These letters from this Isabella person was controlling my brothers life. I don't understand why he was falling for a girl he had never meet before. He has French girls falling all over him, he could turn on the charm with just a smile. But recently he's just been so distant, no one knows, except me of course. His grades are starting to slip a little and he's ignoring every phone number he gets from girls.

While he went to the, store to pick up some shopping for mum, I went into his room to look around for the letters. I found them and read them but it was nothing special, nothing important. I searched around for the picture. The first day he saw that picture, he couldn't take his eyes of it. It left him speechless which was a first. I searched all around his bedroom finally checking under his pillow.

"so this is where he hides it," I whisper to myself.

She was pretty sure, but to me nothing special, but to my brother, obviously she was everything. Jessica had written to me about Bella , apparently she was distant also, and that she never came out any more, she just waited for the next letter from Edward to turn up. I smirk because there both in love, its totally obvious, I just hope that my brother doesn't get hurt because it looks like has fallen hard for her.

EPOV.

Here I was once again debating whether to call Bella, I would never know if I never try. Slowly I type the numbers into the phone. I press the call button, I hold my breath_. Shit, Shit what have I done? Fuck what if I freeze up and forget to talk?._

"_Hello."_

"_Hi," I choke out._

"_Umm who is this," _

_I couldn't reply her voice sounded so perfect and utterly unreal_

"_Edward," I manage to say through my thoughts. There was a long moment where nothing was said._

"_I cant believe you actually rang, I didn't think you would, what a surprise," she says excitedly into the phone._

"_Why wouldn't I call you I said I would," I try to say more smoothly._

"_Yeah you did I-" she was cut off._

"_Bella?" I ask into the phone, wondering why she wasn't talking._

"_Sorry Edward I got to go, call back soon yeah," she says a bit sadder into the phone._

"_Yeah course," I didn't want to sound disappointed, but I was._

"_bye,"_

"_bye," I reply. And then she hang up. It was enough for me to have a minuet of heaven, but then again it wasn't, I had to go see her….._

**Review please!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is All because Of a new cyber friend she was the person who gave me the idea for this chapter thankyou so much for reviewing and giving me Fab ideas!:) check out her story A Piece At A Time because i love it! thankyou for being such a good PenPall ?:L:)! thankyou .xx**

* * *

"Bella, Jacobs here." Mum shouts up at me as. Oh crap, I cant let Edward hear that.

"Sorry Edward I got to go, call back soon yeah," I say into the phone, I didn't want to let go of this conversation.

"Yeah course," He sounded disappointed. I couldn't help but turn my smile into a frown

"bye," I say sighing

"bye."

I hang up regrettably as Jacob comes in.

"Hey beautiful." he says kissing me on the cheek. Jacob ask me out and I said yeah, but that was before I realised I loved Edward. _Did I just think that? I think I did. _

"hey Jake." I say with a smile. I know its totally wrong to be still going out with Jake but I did love him, just I suppose it isn't enough. Anyway me and Edward will never be together.

Jake takes my hand and leads me down the stairs, out the front door. It was awkward around Jacob now, I tried not to show it, but I think he feels it.

"So I thought we could take a walk in the woods, just see where we end up." Jacob smiles, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay I say simply.

All the time we where walking in the woods Jacob would not shut up, he talked and talked and every once and a while said I love you. I had to force myself to say it back.

"Bella what's been going on with you lately, me and Jess are getting a bit worried about you."

"Jake I don't know what you mean I'm fine." I lie.

"Well okay, if you need someone to talk to then come talk to me," he says kissing the top of my head.

We finally sit down in a sweet little meadow that I use to come to when I was little. Jake and I lay on the grass chatting and laughing a little but no matter how much I tried getting Edward out of my head he just stayed there, making me want to call him more every second.

"Bella I know why your being so distant," Jake says suddenly sitting up, he looked into my eyes, a serious look on his face. I held my breath ready for the arguing to begin and for me to tell the truth. I really didn't want to hurt Jake.

"Its obvious that you're a little nervous about going out with someone like me, and that because I'm so popular I wont make time for you, and because of that your pushing me away." I let out a ragged breath.

"Babe I'm here aren't I I'm spending time with you, Just because I'm so stunning and popular doesn't mean I don't think you are ether." He continued. I had never seen Jake be so big headed. Never in my life have I seen him talk like that. But then I was so glad he didn't know anything about Edward.

"Yeah that's the reason." I say with a small smirk.

We lay there till dark sometimes just looking at the starts not saying anything. I was relaxed to the fact that Jacob was to worried about himself to realise the real reason. My phone started to buzz. So I took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Edward," I say with a smile.

"Hi, I just wanted to say, with your next letter there will be a surprise, ohh and it will be at your house a little sooner that usual."

"Ohh okay, thanks I guess." I wanted to seem surprised, because I was.

The phone went blank, I figured he had hung up, it hurt me that he didn't say bye but this surprise call really got me hyped up. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Who was that." Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow. I panicked to find something in my head to make up.

"Uhh it was mum saying I had to start walking home." I lie. Again.

"Why did you say thanks to her then?" Jacob said getting up, His eyebrows fur together.

"Dad going to get home and if I don't hurry then he's going to get home before me and never let me out again." I hated lying but it was the only was you protect my ass from the truth.

"Ohh why didn't you say so." He's said almost laughing. He motioned for me to get on his back . I did but unsteadily, almost making him loose his balance

Jacob ran extremely fast, but with that we both paid the price because every now and again he would almost trip over or I would almost fall of his back. He started to pant and at that point I knew I was probably getting heavy and he was getting tiered.

"Jake, do you want me to get of your back?" I ask sweetly. He just shakes his head and keep running.

My lie all pulled together because my dads car wasn't home. Jake sighed in relief because he thought that we had beat my dad home, but I knew my dad will probably be home in like two hours time.

"I had I good time today," Jake says taking me hands.

"Yeah me to," I reply. Jake puts his index finger under my chin and leans in for a kiss, but I knew full well I didn't want this, so instead of him kissing me I kissed him on the cheek. He didn't look happy about it but he still smiled then walked to his car.

I waved him goodbye then walked inside, where rose and Jasper where fighting.

"Give me back my Barbie doll Jasper," Rose screamed.

"Then give me back Tomas the tank engine," Jasper screamed even louder, I laughed at their silly fighting. I walked over to them and gave them back their own toys before heading upstairs without eating any dinner.

I dumped myself on my bed, to tired to get under the covers. I lay there and think about Edwards phone call. I so badly wanted that surprise…

I wanted to see him….._

* * *

_

Review and give me idea's pleeeaaassseee!:) thankyou .xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry this chapter is so short but I wasn't really sure what to put into it, iknew what i wanted it to be about, but yeah i did my best :)!**

**Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

**APOV.**

I go on Msn messenger at about 10 in the morning knowing that Jessica would be on msn too. Edward has been a lot happier and is starting to become his happy cocky self again, but I cant help but think he's up to something.

Sure enough Jessica is on. Like always we talk for hours on end, we're so much alike and I'm hoping to go see her, I want to meet the person that is Jessica. A long moment goes by before anyone says anything over Msn. Suddenly Jessica posts something that makes me roar out In laughter, I have no idea what my mum and dad where thinking but I couldn't stop laughing, I found it so funny I look at the words that she had sent again. **"hmm, awkward silence over the computer**". What the fuck was that all about? I loved Jessica she came up with the most random things, I couldn't even bring myself to type back.

I calmed myself down by going in the bathroom and splashing my face with water.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Edward shouts from his bedroom_. Could he be louder?. _I know it was none of my business, but I go into his bedroom to see what he was moaning about. I was completely shocked when I saw him trying to do up a suitcase full of his clothes.

"Edward, what the hell you doing." I ask. Edward turns around in shock. Grabbing a envelope that was on his bed, What even was going on, my answer would be in that envelope.

"what's that?" I try ask stepping closer to him trying to grab the envelope, but he was quick and pulls it out the way.

"Nothing," he says trying to get past me to get to the door, but I step in front of him.

"Common just show me what it is."

"No," he answered, I was starting to get agitated, what was so bad that he couldn't tell me. I went over to his suitcase and undid it. _All his clothes mush be in here. _I turn around to see why he had all of his clothes in here, surely he couldn't be running away?.. He eyes the door, he was getting ready to sprint out the bedroom door and to the front door so he could get away, I was sure. Before he could I ran at him, He turned around to start running himself but I was already there. I jumped on his back.

"Alice get of." Edward roars. He starts to try and shake me off his back, but I wasn't going to budge, I wanted to know what was in the bloody envelope. We waves it around in the air as he try's to shake me off. _I can almost grab it_

"No," I yelp. I catch the envelope and snatch it out of his grasp, before he could protest I rip open the envelope only to find a plane ticket.

"Where you going in such a hurry?"

"Its none of you fucking business, okay get going you annoying pixie." he shouts, I was surprised mum hadn't come up stairs and cursed him for his bad words.

"Okay," I say calmly

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum," I shout at the top of my lungs, she surly had to hear that. Edwards hand comes and covers my mouth. I lick his hand so he would remove his hand, he takes it of and looks at me in disgust.

"Your a disgusting person." Edward moans. I shrug my shoulders and call for mum again.

"Okay okay, If I tell you where I'm going will you not tell mum please," he pleaded. I nod my head.

"I'm going to go see Bella Alice, I've fallen in love with her," I just raised a eyebrow.

"On one condition." I say to him.

"I want to come too."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella someone's at the door for you," Rose shouted up to me. It was the first day of the week we had off from school. A small holiday they called it. I had told everyone in the house that I wanted a lie in to at least eleven thirty, I look at the clock, 8:30. Well that idea goes down the drain.

I start to walk down the stairs, still in my pyjamas.

"You have got to be having a bubbe bath, Its way to early for me to be up on a-" I stopped as soon as I saw who it was. I was obviously in a dream because there was no way he was here, this couldn't be the surprise that comes with the letter, My mind was fooling me, playing tricks.

"Heey Bella," His voice sounded even better than over the phone, he was a complete God, the photo of him was beautiful but this moment right here seeing him In person was magical. Rose looked between us, she giggled.

"Bella aren't you going to answer him?" she asks tugging at my hand. I come back to reality, because this wasn't a dream it was real.

"Uhh hi," I replied to him smiling. I was still in total shock, I didn't even notice I was still in my pyjamas, I blushed.

"You want to take a walk," Edward asks giving me a smile. I think my heart just melted. Yep it did.

I clear my throat. "yeah let me just get changed," I turn around and head up stairs to get change so quickly so he couldn't see my cheeks go even more pink. Best surprise ever…

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed it :)! Review please.(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry this chapter has taken so long to be put up, But real life has got in the way of me writing it!**

**Also im planning to make All my love Bella x a long story because on Trust me i got a review saying it would have been better if the story was longer, and if you've read Trust me and you agree then i shall make this story longer, well i can try...**

**Read&Enjoy**

* * *

**APOV**

How long does it take to introduce yourself to someone? I swear Edward was taking forever to greet Bella and ask her out for the day. He was probably stood there drawling over her. I smirk at the thought. I beep the horn on the rented car we where renting out for the week. My cell phone started to buzz. Shit it was mum. We hadn't told mum where we were going, we barely slipped out without her and dad noticing.

Even though I wanted to pick up the phone and tell her where Edwards stupid ass was, it that would mean getting myself in trouble and he seemed to have his heart set on Bella so I have decided I was going to let him see how this works.

I look up from the last text mum had sent me just enough time to see Edward take Bella's hand. _God I hope she knows what she's getting herself into._

They walk straight past the car and walk into what seems to be woods that are behind her house. I beep the horn in irritation. _Was the dick really doing this on purpose.?_

"Edward what the fuck?" I scream out at him, he turns around smiles and then waves before dragging Bella into the forest.

Oh my god what a dick, He did not just do that, he is so going to get it when he gets back to the hotel. What a fucking prick, actually no I'm not going to stand for this.

I opened the car door and scream his name. I didn't even realise my phone go of until the buzzing got annoying, making my ass buzz because it was in my back pocket.

"Hello," I ask irritated

"Hi Alice Its Jessica,"

I instantly calm down.

"Hey Jessica," I kept me coming to Forks no secret, I told Jessica the moment I knew I was coming.

"You want to come around and hang out?" She asked, Defiantly, I needed to take my mind of the dumb shit that is my brother.

"Yeah sure,"

"Bye Jess," I didn't even give her time to answer I was to exited. I got in the car and started it up only realising I hadn't got her address.

"_Text me your address :L"_ I text. A few seconds go by before a text pops up with her address on.

* * *

**EPOV**

Oh shit Alice was going to kill me for this, I could here her scream my name, I didn't look back though I wanted to be alone with Bella. The touch of her hand sent an electric rush through my entire body that felt incredibly amazing.

"So Edward.." Bella started but trailed of, I was hardly paying attention my mind was focused on our hands.

"Do your mum and dad know you and Alice are here," I laughed, any question in the world she could ask me and she chose to ask me that?.

"Yeah uh me and Alice didn't tell our mum and dad we were coming here." I say smiling at her, but she stopped and looked straight up at me with a frown on her face. Crap.

"You didn't tell your mum and dad you were coming here," Bella accused me, She let go of my hand and I tried not to whimper over the loss.

"Bella I came here to come and see _you_, Please don't get angry at me, okay look I shall call my parents and tell them where we are as soon as we're back at the hotel." I say softly, looking at her with all my charm, she smiled. Thank you Edward charm.

"You better," She says playfully before rushing of into the forest giggling. I smirk to myself, she was going to be mine by the end of the night.

She might be a girl but she runs so fucking fast, I could barely catch up. I was completely lost and there was no sight of Bella. Fucking wonderful.

"Bella?" I yell at the top of my lungs, Where the hell was she?. I heard her giggle and with that I take of into the direction of the sound, I end up in a beautiful meadow and there sat in the grass was the most breath taking person I had ever seen.

* * *

**BPOV**

Holy Crap, I stopped breathing when I saw him in the meadow, the light from the sun made him look amazing it almost brought a tear to my eye. I tried to show like I didn't miss holding his hand, but inside I was dying for his touch.

Edward came over and sat next to me. I could reach out and feel his chest, I could put my thumb under his chin and kiss him but then I remember Jake and guilt instantly hit me. _I shouldn't be here._

"This meadow really is beautiful," Edward breathed at the beauty of the meadow.

"Yeah its the most beautiful thing eve," I reply but I knew that was a lie because he was the most beautiful thing ever.

"I beg to differ," Edward spoke under his breath. Me cheeks turn red and my insides go all mushy.

"And what's that suppose to mean," I ask trying to seem cool. Edward leans in close our lips inches away from each other. I could have sworn he was going to kiss me, and I wanted him to, I really did despite me going out with Jake, But he pulled away at the last second.

"Nothing," He mutters.

It upset me that he didn't kiss me I tried to show that it didn't bother me, But it did bother me, it hurt even.

"Are you wearing make up?" Edward asked randomly, If he counted eye shadow and lip gloss as make up then yeah.

"Yeah I am." I nod simply

"Why?" He asks scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Because I want to look pretty," I slur, I couldn't even stop it coming out of my mouth, but it was only the truth, I wanted to look pretty towards Edward.

"What are you talking about? Your gorgeous, the most beautiful thing-" He cut himself short and looked down at the ground, I tried to cough away mine and his embarrassment, it wasn't working.

* * *

**EPOV**

Oh my fucking God. Did I just say that out loud? I think I did, yep I did. Shit.

"Carry on." Bella says sweetly, God her voice was like heaven, I will never forget the sweet ring that is sent through my body when she speaks.

"I have ever seen," I finish, never taking my eyes of her face.

"I wish my boyfriend was that grateful towards me, he seems to think I should wear a bit of make up to spice up my look, or something like that," My heart completely drops when she says boyfriend, but when she carry's on I really want to punch the Dick that thinks she isn't perfect the way she is. I will beat the fuck out the Douche bag, I just need to see him first, But for now I need to get her to like me more that the Dude she is dating.

"Trust me, you completely perfect to me." I blurt out, she smiles. How could any boy want to make her better, Stupid fucker.

"Thanks," She breaths, So perfectly.

"So what's your boyfriends name?" I ask curiously.

"Jake, he um goes to my school.. He um asked me out after I sent the first letter to you and um yeah." she stumbles.

"Cool," I reply, inside I was secretly dieing.

"Do you like him," I blurt not really thinking about anything, I had to know though. She looked at me blankly.

" Yeah I do," She says a bit irritated.

"Sorry," I apologise the last thing I wanted was to have her not like me.

"Its okay,"

"I'm just so interested about your life I want to know every detail," I try to save my ass.

"No that's fine," I could tell she wasn't convinced.

Oh great now I got to think of some dumb ass questions to ask her, Why hadn't I thought this would be awkward, we had only ever written over letter. Nice going Edward.

"Uh, So how's your brother and sister, Rose is Um very… cute?" I feel so stupid I want to run away and hide but I couldn't take my eyes of her face, my legs wouldn't move even if I told them to.

"Yeah they're fine and yeah she is," She laughs, suddenly breaking the awkwardness_. _

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asks suddenly. I wanted to shout yes and take her into my arms but she didn't love me, she loved this Jake guy. For fucks sake why do I never get what's perfect in life?.

"I don't know I've never experienced it for myself." lire. Her face dropped.

"Me ether," She says sadness in her voice.

"Life isn't all bad," She says laughing poking my arm with her finger. Its amazing how she can change my mood with the slightest giggle.

I poke her back but a ,little harder and her giggle grows more powerful. I start to laugh with her letting my muscles grow looser. God I loved her laugh.

She lead down on her back and calmed down. Her prefect breathing was like a drug to me, like my own personal brand of heroin. I lead down next to her feet, calming down myself.

"I feel like I've known you forever." She adds as we both look at the bright blue sky.

"Like kinder garden." I add with a chuckle. She giggles a bit more before sitting up.

"Like kinder garden," She smiles. Holly shit. I am going to marry this girl, I want her to be mine because if I could have any thing for the rest of my life it would be her. She brought a tears to my eyes. Her brown eyes were so radiant in this light and her beauty was out standing. She turns her head to look up at the sky.

"I Love you." I spurt out. Her head twists so fast her hair blinds me. My hole body shut down and I wanted to beat myself so bad. Her face was in total shock much like mine.

"Huh?" She gulps.

"Yeah I love you, have you heard that song?, I mean I love it." I stumble adding a wonky smile. Nice Save You Stupid Jackass. She sighs.

"No I haven't, is it a French song or something?"

"Yeah?" I struggle. Even lying to her was difficult.

"Oh well maybe I can listen to it sometime." SHIT! How was I going to explain that, I'm just digging myself a bigger fucking hole.

* * *

**BPOV.**

"I love you." Edward blurts. I swing my head around so fast to look at him, I'm sure I did my neck in. Ouch. I wasn't expecting that at all but my heart jumped two feet out of my chest. I wanted to say yes I love you too. But he would never love me, he probably has all these French girls falling over him back in France. And I get Jacob, But boy do I want him, he's so perfect so delicate but at the same time strong and brave. I think I love him.

"Huh." Was all my brain could let out of my mouth.

"Yeah I love you, have you heard that song?, I mean I love it." He says adding a small wonky smile. I sigh because I knew it was to good to be true, if only it could be.

"No I haven't, is it a French song or something?" It was so hard to come to the reality of that's all it really was going to be, a song or something.

"Yeah," Guess I saw that one coming.

"Oh well maybe I can listen to it sometime." If I couldn't experience him really loving me I could at least listen to this song he loved so much. He had a sickening look on his face and didn't answer, so I lead back down on my back.

"How does this song go anyway?" I ask breaking the silence.

"You wouldn't like it."

"How do you know I wouldn't like it? I ask annoyed.

"Because You just wouldn't," Dam it is he just making excuses?

"Oh Kay." I say bluntly, if he couldn't make the effort to even make conversation then we shall lay here in total silence. Why was it so hard for him to tell me about himself and his life, Its never like this in the letters.

"I'm sorry." Hs sighs.

"For what." I laugh

"Being a bit of a jackass and being blunt with you."

"Its okay, but I would love to here the song." I add.

"I'll try and find it for you.".

Thanks I-" I was cut off by the sound of someone calling my name. Jacob.

"Bella were are you?" His voice boomed through the trees making some birds fly away in a great scatter.

"Edward hide." I whisper stupidly.

"But why." I didn't have time to explain I got up from my feet and he did the same. I lead him over to a fairly average bush and pushed Edward down into it.

"Holy shit Bella this bush has thorns," Edward moaned

"Just shush." I whisper franticly at him before going and sitting down in the middle of the meadow.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella baby there you are," A manly voice come out of the trees. This must be the asshole that was Jake.

"Hear I am," Bella says sweetly.

"Where you been today beautiful, Gosh did you get enough sleep today you look awful," That son of a bitch, she was perfectly perfect. My fist's bunch up until my knuckles go white, and the vains on my neck show. My brain goes into the only mode it knows "Game on jackass" I was going to beat this guy so bad. I let out a loud but soft growl and as I attempt to get up a thorn snags my top and rips it. Shit. The bush starts to rustle pretty badly.

"No Jake its nothing," Bella's voice was pleading and it sounded like it was near.

"Who's there?" Jacob asks protectively pushing the bush back while holding Bella by the waist. My thoughts took over my body and my first reactions take over my mind. My fist connects with his cheek. Bella screams….

* * *

**Hope you liked ;D! PLEASE review**


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV.

"Jacob," Bella screams as he stumbles backwards holding the left side of his face.

"Jacob are you alright speak to me." Jake takes his hand away from his face revealing a massive swollen lip and a massive bruise on his cheek.

"Fuck," He shouts as he spits out a mouthful of blood. His eyes land on me.

"You stupid-" He didn't even finish his sentence, he just goes right ahead and punches me in the nose. A shooting pain goes up my nose and spreads around my face, It's like nothing I've felt before that dumb shit hit me with all the strength he has. I let out a massive grown of pain.

"You fucking ass," I shout at him and retaliate going to hit him in the face once more.

"Stop," Bella screams in a high pitched voice, I melt into the word she just screamed and do as she says, not wanting to upset her any more that she is.

"Are you a totally mad? What the fuck," She growls at me as she puts herself into the middle of us putting one hand on each of our chests. Even when she's mad she's incredibly irresistible.

"Wow hang on a second," I reply

"You douche, why the fuck did you hit me?"

I wanted to hit him some more but to do that I would have to push Bella out the way, I wasn't going to hurt her or do anything to make her upset. I could say so much to him, after gathering the little information I did about him I already know he's bad news. I just start to walk away, if I didn't I would have hit him again.

"Yeah that's right you walk away to stupid shit," Jacob shouts. I wanted to turn back and show him what I can really do, but I was better than him and was not going to be intimidate by him, well not for now anyway.

**

* * *

**

BPOV.

I couldn't even speak, I was really hoping my eyes had deceived me and were playing tricks, telling lies. But In reality Jacob had a bleeding mouth and Edward had a beat up nose.

"Fuck, Bella who was that,"

"No one," I said quickly, but I was a bad liar and once Jacob looked into my eyes his face went stressed and angry.

"Who the fuck was he Bella," His breathing goes heavy and his voice starts to tremble.

"Jacob he's nobody,"

"Bella stop fucking liar, I can read you like a open book, your such a bad liar, tell me the truth." Jacob shouts. I'm not going to tell him who Edward is, he will just tell everyone I was cheating on him and that he gave me his all, that he was the best boyfriend ever. Anything to make him look better.

"Jacob stop shouting at me," I yell in his face, I push him backwards. He step's forward and for the first time I was scared of him, I might just shit a brick.

"Bella just tell me your not cheating, tell me he's nothing to you.". He was nothing, he was. I think. I put my arms around Jacobs neck.

"There's only you Jacob," He sighs and wraps his hands around my waist holding me tight to his body. He leans in and kisses me, but this kiss was very different, usually there was some kind of spark. Not this time though.

**

* * *

**

APOV.

"Alice were the fuck are you, I need some help here," Edward calls as he slams the hotel door shut.

So the dumb fucker decides to come home, I hope he has a bloody good apology. Edward comes into the room just as I stand up and put my hands on my hips, giving him one of my "I hope your fucking happy looks" But instead of him falling at my feel, he just looks at me with blood dripping from his hand that covers his nose. Shit what did he do. I sigh because there was no way I could stay mad at my brother when he's like this.

I go into the fresh smelling bathroom and grab a white towel then give it to him.

"Okay so how did this happen?" I ask pitying him a little, I always wanted to have the upper hand when it comes to us.

He tells me the whole story from start to finish, all in all we were sat there for about two hours straight while Edward describes Bella's beauty right to how much of a dick that Jacob is. Then something I have not seen my brother do for years happens. He starts to cry.

"I have never liked someone like this Alice, never." He groans, wiping tears that had dribbled from his eye to the bottom of his chin away.

"Edward, are you sure you don't just want to get laid, I mean you've had this feeling before about all those pretty French girls back in France you soon got over that and got back to your usual cocky self, I'm sure its just a stupid faze all boys go through, you don't really love her," But I was far from right, his face goes red and for once I see coldness in his green eyes. He couldn't really love her though?

"Alice do I have to explain myself to you, I love her, what's the problem." He growls in my face. I was not going to let him speak to me like I'm a piece of dirt.

"Because you stupid creep, she has a boyfriend, she didn't run after you when you walked away, okay you don't love her, get over yourself and grow up." I shout in his face before going to my bedroom for the week. I slam the door and soon after hear him yell in frustration.

Shit I felt bad for what I said, I didn't know that she didn't like him, for all I know she could, and now I can hear him next door crying.

**

* * *

**

EPOV.

How am I suppose to prove to her that I'm the better man, that I deserve her not Jake?. As much as I hate to admit it, Alice was right, if she really did like me she would have came after me and not stayed there with Jake. So here I lay crying my guts out trying to think of how my Edward charm can get me back in the game. _A card, chocolates, money…? _well not the last one, a single rose should do it, with a small note.

I sneak into my sisters room and get some of the fancy paper she brought with her, just in case she goes some where and has to leave a note. All I can say is my sister likes to be very prepared and is a complete freak when it comes to where people are and when. I try not to disturbed her as I sneak back out.

Carefully and neatly I write a small note on the paper then go down to the hotel lobby, where I had seen some flowers at the front desk.

"Excuse me can I have one of those flowers?" I ask the young pretty woman at the desk. She turns around and her eyes melt, like I say no woman can resist my charms.

"Of course, go ahead," she says all dreamy. Quickly I take the single red rose out of the vase and rush out to were our car is parked. Shit no car keys. I search for my key to the room. No luck.

I sigh and start to walk in the dark, I wasn't stupid I knew where I was going, but it was dark and cold and I was only wearing a pear of boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt, I guess I should have thought about that before I left, maybe it wasn't the Edward charm that made the woman at the desk melt like ice, it was probably the amount of clothing I was wearing.

Two and a half hours of walking later I finally reach Bella's house, but I was starting to regret coming, I should have stayed back at the hotel and slept on it, well its to late now. I walked around the back of the house in hope that I find something. The only thing I saw was one light on in a bedroom. Okay so ether it was Bella's room or was her parents and I didn't want to walk in on her parents doing anything, that would just make me a pervert and put me in more deep shit.

I search my boxers thinking I had my jeans on hoping to find my phone, but of course that was back at the hotel to.

"Bella," I whisper like a idiot After twenty minuets of trying to get some sort of response I decide maybe she's asleep, so I start to walk away.

"Edward," Bella's whisper sounded confused. I turn around and there looking out the now open window was Bella.

"What are you doing?"

"Um I wanted to give you something," I reply, a sparkle comes to her eyes, she offers to open the front door for me, but I didn't want to risk waking up her parents, so I climb the tree next to her window.

I easily climb the tree and hop into her bedroom where it instantly becomes awkward.

"I wanted to give you this," I hand her the rose and the note. She smells the rose and her nose twitches. She was so beautiful, picture perfect, she could be my everything if only she was mine.

She opens the note then looks at me with a arched eyebrow.

"This is in French what does it say?" She asks playing with a petal on the rose.

"Its says I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hitting Jake, but you have to see that what that ass said was completely out of order, you are perfect," I didn't care if I should or shouldn't say it, I wasn't holding back anything.

"Edward I-"

"No just hear me out, okay I undertsand if you don't like me, but I just wanted to say what that stupid jackass cant see. I don't understand how he can even go a second with out being with you." she steps closer to me.

"Okay lets get one thing straight, if anyone else interrupts me when I'm talking again I will go crazy, and secondly I feel the same way."

* * *

**Please review...!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, very please on how many reviews my last chapter got on this story ;)! **

**Read&Enjoy**

**If you start judging people you will have no time to love them...!**

* * *

EPOV

Did she just, I think she, yeah she just, did she really say that?.

I probably looked very dumb with the expression on my face, but I couldn't believe she said that, and best of all I didn't have to imagine it.

"You wait you, like me back,"

"That's what I just said right," She smirks. I sigh then smile, I didn't waste any time, I step forward and snake my hands around her waist, in response she puts her hands around my neck. I kiss the tip of her nose, there must be someone looking out for me.. Somewhere.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Common," Jake says claiming my hand in his. I started to feel incredibly guilty for not running after Edward, he must have felt really bad, how can I be so stupid. I walk silently, not holding jakes hand back.

"Bella, you know you said it was only me, did you mean that?" Jake asks, stopping in his tracks. I just nod. He didn't look convinced. He looked angry again, he throws my hand out of his roughly.

"You liar, I should have beaten the shit out of him the moment of seeing him, what's he done then said a few things that made you melt in your shoes, your so easy Bella, fuck sake how do you think I got you, you're a cheap date," He shouts in my face. I have never seen Jake like this, never towards me anyway, his word stung hard and tears well up in my eyes, I hope karma really existed because he was going to come into a whole lot of shit now.

"take it back," I whisper

"What," he laughs.

"Take it back, you prick, I was never yours you jackass, I hate you and I regret going out with you, your so selfish and self-absorbed I cant believe you would even be like this, and I don't think anyone else would well until I tell everyone what you just said,"

"Hahah, and how are you going to do that with no proof?" he mocks in my face. I take out my phone and show him that it was on record, I the clever person I am have just recorded Jacob being the real Jacob. I figured something was going to be said after Edward ran away, so when Jake was touching his bruised face, moaning in pain, I set it to record just in case.

"Give that to me," He barks. I walk over to him our noses touching.

"No,"

"Bitch give the dam phone to me,"

"Haha, in your dreams," and with that Jacob steps back and grunts, then swoops forward and try's to snatch the phone out of my hands, but I wasn't stupid, I turn my back to him and he crashes into me knocking me over onto the ground. He jumps over me and kneels down putting his face near mine.

"Give me the phone," He growls. Shit he was scary when he wants to be.

"No," I gulp down my fear and spit at him.

I get up and so does he, he pushes me back, I stumble but don't fall. I was not going to be treated like a piece of shit. I step forward and slap him with all my strength, as my hand collides with his cheek, a instant sting gets sent into the palm of my hand.

"Oh shit," I scream and I hold my wrist I look at my hand I could already see a nice massive bruise forming on the palm of my hand.

I run because when I see the look on Jakes face I swear he could have killed me.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was completely gob smacked with the story Bella had just told me and when Bella played me the recording on her phone, I felt like punching something, I felt like punching him. She sat on her bed and cried her eyes out. I get down on my knees and put my thumb under her chin.

"Bella you are far from a cheap date, he's just some sort of dumb shit that took advantage of the most important thing he could ever have," she smiles but still she cry's.

"Bella how can I stop you from crying,"

"I could use a hug." I smile as I hold her hands and pull he to her feet, I then snake my hands around her waist and hug her tightly, he hands snake around my neck, it feels amazing to have her hug me its almost like a comfort drug even though I'm suppose to be the one to comfort her.

Her head fits perfectly into my shoulder, like she was meant to be mine. My hand slowly rubs her back up and down before stopping in the middle, I traces small circles with my finger.

"I could hug like this forever," she comments breaking the silence.

"Yeah me too," I sigh in happiness.

"Do you think this was fate?" she asks.

"No,"

"Ohh," she sighs her smile drops.

"I think it was destiny," I smile. She looks up at me, a giant smile on her face. So beautiful.

There was a light tap on the door. Oh fuck what if her parents find out I hand sneaked into her room. Bella froze in my grasp.

"Hello," she says nervously.

"Bella, I left Mr snuggles in your room I want him back," Rose whispers from behind the door. We both let out a sigh, but Bella didn't go to open up the door she went to her closet door and opened it, what did she want me to go hide in Narnia?.

She gives out a awkward coughs. I sigh.

"What wrong with your sister seeing me?"

"Do you want her to go tell my mum, because that's what she'll do," she says putting he hand on her hip. I sigh once more, because I did not want to be told on by a five year old. I slip into the closet and she shuts the door, leaving a little gap for me to look through.

She then goes over to her bed and picks up what I can guess was Mr snuggles.

She opens the door to her bedroom.

"Here," Bella's says rudely, handing over the stuffed bear. Rose grabs the teddy and hugs him tightly.

"Thanks," she giggles, before skipping of to her room.

This closet was very roomy, well compared to the size of normal closets, I could probably move around in here, I think I have a good idea.

* * *

**BPOV**

I smooth down my jogging bottoms and go back over to the closet, I felt stupid and selfish for making him go in there, but if Rose saw him she would have had a great time telling mum all about it. I slowly open the doors to my over sized wardrobe and just as I so he pulls me into the wardrobe and closes the door, so we are in total darkness. He reaches down and puts his thumb under my chin and slowly he kisses me softly. Wahoo we have lift of, this was nothing like I had felt with Jacob or anyone ever, his smooth lips were like melted chocolate, I wanted more. He sensed that one kiss was not enough and wasted no time on kissing me some more, who knew I would have my first real passionate kiss in my wardrobe?.

* * *

**JPOV**

"Common," I say smiling catching her hand in mine. As we started to walk back through the woods, Bella was silent and the look on her face was glum and sad, What the fuck was wrong with her now? I had also noticed that she was not holding my hand back, how selfish of her because I bet she was thinking of him after all ive done, I took a punch in the face for her and this is how she repays me?

"Bella, you know you said it was only me, did you mean that?" I ask, stopping in my tracks. She just nods, stupid bitch, she's such a liar I was never going to be convinced. I throw her hand out from mine, I was not going to hold her hand if she wasn't going to be faithful.

"You liar, I should have beaten the shit out of him the moment of seeing him, what's he done then said a few things that made you melt in your shoes, your so easy Bella, fuck sake how do you think I got you, you're a cheap date," I shout in her face. Holy crap did I just say that?, yeah I did and I'm pretty sure I meant every word of it. "take it back," Bella whisper

"What," I laugh in her face

"Take it back, you prick, I was never yours you jackass, I hate you and I regret going out with you, your so selfish and self-absorbed I cant believe you would even be like this, and I don't think anyone else would well until I tell everyone what you just said," Right, not a word of that was true we both know I make her melt like chocolate she was just so insecure.

"Hahah, and how are you going to do that with no proof?" I mock her, she was not going to get the best of me. She take out her phone from her pocket and shows me that it was on record, I think she might have just got the best of me, I could not let anyone hear that, I was not going to risk my rep. "Give that to me," I barks. She walks over to me so our noses are touching, even thought I'm mad at her, I couldn't help thinking she was so dam sexy.

"No," the blood boils up in my neck. My head started to thump.

"Bitch give the dam phone to me," I yell.

"Haha, in your dreams," and with that I steps back and grunt, then I decide to swoop down and take the phone but the stupid bitch turns her back on me before I could, I nock her over, good she deserves it. I jumps over Her and kneel down putting my face near hers.

"Give me the phone," I growl. I hope she was scared shitless.

"No," she spits at me.

I get up and so does she, I was so angry right now, I couldn't control myself, my anger was running my body and mind now, I push her. Hard. she stumble but doesn't fall, I was surprised I did push her quite hard.. She takes a minuet to gather herself up then she steps forward and slaps me with all my strength, on the side the Dick hit me too. Oh fuck, I scream at myself, shooting pain goes through my mouth and the side of my face, for the second time today I wanted to beat the shit out of someone. "Oh shit," Bella scream holding my her hand, she looks down at her hand for a brief second before looking up, I had already put the worst scowl on my face I could, she looked scared, I bet she could shit a brick right about now, she starts to run through the forest, good ridden's.

* * *

**Review please :'D**


	9. Chapter 9

**hope you enjoy this chapter, its all because of my new Beta Meggymoo02, i had no idea what to do for this chapter, but when she gave me the simple idea, i could then build the rest of the story around it :)! so thankyou**

**When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.. (:**

**Read&Enjoy **

**I'm really sorry because this chapter should have been up hours ago, but FF like refused to put it up so its a bit late!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I twiddle a strand of Bella's hair in my fingers as she sleeps peacefully. Her calm breathing was steady and beautiful, she looked like a freaking angel. I carry on twiddling the strand of hair for a little while, until I needed the bathroom. I slowly get of the bed trying not to disturbed the cover that was over Bella and tiptoe out of Bella's room and walk the short distance to the bathroom.

I was just finishing washing my hands when the door opens. I freeze scared out of my wits to look who it was, shit what if it was her dad, I felt my muscles tense up.

"Who are you?" A boys voice asks. Just Jasper. I turn around smiling sweetly.

"I'm the um-" I trail of, having no idea how to reply to the five year old

"Are you the Milk man?" Jasper asks.

"Have you got my chocolate milk?" He asks excitedly.

"Um yeah its down stairs, go have a look," I plead with him slightly.

"common teddy lets go have some chocolate milk." jasper says running out of the bathroom, I let out a ragged and relieved sigh.

* * *

**BPOV.**

I wake up startled when I role over and land on the floor, I could have sworn that was were Edward should be?. I was frightened to open my eyes because if he was gone then my heart would be broken in two. I open my eyes. He's gone, I sigh and pull my duvet onto the floor cuddling it, it smelt like him.

"Why are you on the floor?" The door creaks open and I grumble a little at his voice, wonderful he's got my mind playing tricks on me.

"Bella babe why are you on the floor?" again, really?. Does my mind have to taunt me, I turn around ready for disappointment but as I do, there he was standing above me. Tears well up in my eyes, he actually stayed.

"Bella why are you crying?"

"I fell off the bed?"

"Is that why your crying, did you hurt yourself?" He says protectively kneeling down by me, checking my arms and face, I laugh.

"I fell of the bed because you weren't there, I thought you left in the night," I ponder happily.

"Bella why would I leave?" I shrug me shoulders

"You are so silly, I wouldn't have left you even for the world," He sighs, his green eyes meet mine and I was sent into a trance, of love. He sits down on my covers and I crawl into his lap.

"Do you really think this was destiny?" I ask as he cradles me in his arms

"Yeah of course I do, what about you?" He asks playing with my hair. I nod my head, I felt perfectly safe with him.

I tried to insist that Edward go back to his hotel and get a change of clothes, but he refused to leave me, he said he could live for one day without washing and changing his clothes. I felt bad about him having to sneak out of my window and down the tree but I really didn't want to be caught, I wanted my piece of heaven to last. I dress quickly and just like we agreed. I would meet Edward in five minuets at the start of the woods in my garden, I haven't felt so much excitement in my life I felt like my head would explode. I look through my wardrobe coming up empty handed I wanted to look nice for him but I had no idea what to do to make that happen, I mean he doesn't like me wearing make up what else could it do, what ever I wear I would look like a rag doll next to him.

* * *

**EPOV**

I waited nervously for Bella turn up, I wasn't scared about being caught by one of her family members, well maybe Jasper since he thinks I'm the milk man, I would not be able to explain that, he would think I was some sort of stalker and I would not like to explain that to his father, but other wise I would just say I was lost. I felt ragged and dirty for not going back to the hotel, but I didn't want to miss out on one second of my bit of heaven. I started to hear footsteps so I straiten up run my hands through my hair a few times, bit I couldn't help but drool over Bella, she was wearing the same summer dress that she was wearing in the picture she sent me. The picture did her no justice.

"Hey," she says sweetly. I didn't respond, I was stood there with my mouth wide open.

"Edward." she giggles, I didn't talk I just go up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, she places her hands on my chest, still giggling a little.

"I love you," She whispers into my ear, she looks at me sweetly wanting me to say it back, and I wanted to say it back, but I had to think about it first. She looks at me, her smile drops and I knew then I would do anything to make her smile again.

"I love you to," I say kindly, her smile returns. I grab her hand still smiling at her.

"Common lets get lost in the woods," I wink at her and she cracks up into a beautiful laugh. that's better.

"Okay,".

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt so stupid, he obviously didn't love me as much as I thought, but then he probably didn't love me at all, we had just meet, what was I thinking, friends with benefits was what we were, nothing more, he probably has a super beautiful girlfriend to go back-, the feel of him holding my hand sent chills from my feet to my head, I had an instant buzz.

Edward lead me through the woods, still holding my hand, I knew exactly where we were heading, I grew up in these woods, I could find my way out of here, blindfolded, in my sleep. If he kept going on the route he was going we would be by a little lake in about five minuets.

We didn't really speak, at all, but it was a comfortable silence, he had replaced holding my hand with holding me tightly with his arm around my waist, I felt very loved.

"You know where were going don't you," he said with a grin.

"I do," I laugh

"How did you know where I knew where we were going?"

"At first I was just walking in random directions but after a while you seemed to be leading the way, I figured you must want to go somewhere so I just followed you where ever you were going,"

"Oh," I laugh.

I guess I kept leading the way all the way to the lake and in no time we were there. It was so beautiful when it was sunny, the water glistened as the sun light bounced off the lake, it was so fresh, it was where I come to think, when I get the chance.

"Wow, this is lovely," Edward breaths.

"I know right," I say sitting on the slightly damp grass, this probably wasn't a good idea in my sun dress, but I wanted to lie down and look at the fluffy clouds.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea, your going to ruin your dress." Edward says taking off his top, revealing his bare chest. I didn't mind that. He handed the top to me, but I just kept looking him up and down, not only did he have the face of a God, he had the body of a God too. He sat down next to me as I tuck his shirt underneath myself, so I was sitting on it.

Edward Cullen was now sat next to me topless, his six pack showing. I had the massive urge to just touch him, feel him, have him. okay I was still a virgin but I have never had such a strong attraction to someone ever. Not in that way.

He lied on his back sighing, I did the same, I so badly wanted to lie on his chest, but I was afraid he would think I was weird.

Edward rolled over slightly and caught the hand I had slapped Jacob with underneath him, I gasped in pain, my face screwed up.

"Bella I'm so sorry," He says getting up. I looked at my hand, it was swollen, black and blue, my fingers looked chubby and painful, it was it really was as painful as it looked. How did I not notice this before?.

"Did I do that," Edward gulped

"No I think I was when I slapped Jacob, his face must really hurt because I'm sure I did more damage to his face than my hand." we both laugh a little, Edward takes my swollen hand and kisses it softly, making it tingle.

"DUDE," a massive laugh came from the other side of the lake.

"Jake that was sick," another voice shouted. Fuck, it was Jacob and his crew, Edward obviously sensed it was Jacob he got to his feet.

"I know-" Jacob cut of as he saw us, he was coming into view, and Both Edward and Jacob stood In their places staring at each other.

"I'm going to kill him," Edward whispered. I walked up to him, standing behind him.

" Please don't," I whisper back, he turns to me, then sighs.

"Okay, but if you ever want me to nock his head of, just say okay," I smile as he says this. He places his thumb at the side of my bottom lip, he smiles then kisses me. I was sure he was doing it to piss Jacob off, but a part of me wanted to follow along with it, show Jacob that he was not getting me back. Ever.

Water started to splash and as it does I cut our kiss off, I look at the lake, only to see Jacob and his Gang running across it, some of them clicking their knuckles, others laughing, and then there was Seth, the new be of the group, I could tell he was uncomfortable about what Jacob was going to do, he was a nice kid, I don't know what he's doing in a group like that, he could have a nice girlfriend, but instead he hangs around with a lode of wanna bee's, who's wanna bee is Jacob?. Jacob's group were Popular in school and everyone trusted them, but out of school I have recently found out that the like to vandalise parks, break into shops and steal stuff.!

"What you cant take, me kissing Bella?. You jealous Jacob?" Edward says, popping his lips at the Jacob part.

"Are you kidding me, you kissing that, nah I can do better, but you two were made for each other, your both worthless losers. I'll stick with the normal kind of girl, not the bitch kind," Jacob spat back in Edwards face. Anger built up in me, I was about to lose my last straw with Jacob.

"You have your mutt, yeah she's a proper bitch," He was not comparing me to a smelly dog.

I push Edward out the way, and punch Jacob right in the face, smack bang on his nose, where Edward had hit him. Jacob screeched out in pain. He never did that with Edward. His hands went straight up to his face. I stepped forward so I was looking Jacob right in the eye.

"Don't you ever, ever call me a Bitch again, other wise I will hunt you down, honestly Jake, I wont stop when your calling out for your mummy, that slap was just the begining okay, I've had enough of you thinking your all big, when really you a tiny little girl wanting his mummy," I snicker at him, he just walks of, his crew following behind. I don't think I will be hearing from him again.

* * *

**Reviews make me happier than hunting Jacob down and well yanoo..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its short!;)!**

**Forget today, love tomorrow and smile for the future**

**Read&Enjoy...**

* * *

**EPOV**

She was so sexy when she's beating up a retard. I grab onto the sides of her dress and pull her close, she hadn't taken her eyes of her hand, It better not be broken, not on that arse's face…! I wanted to hit him so bad but I guess Bella beat me to it, and so she should, how dare he say that about her, jealous prick.

"You alright?" I whisper into her ear, she didn't answer.

"Bella?" I whisper again.

"I'm fine," She snaps. I let me hand fall from her waist and just stand there what the fuck had I done?. Someone's a bit moody…

"sorry," she sighs.

"Is your hand alright?" I ask taking her hand into my hands, gently cradling it.

"Yeah I don't think its broken," she uncurls her hand from a fist so its flat in my hand, then she moves each finger.

"No I don't think its broken," I smile and hold her hand.

"Where to now?"

"I think I just want to go home," she says glumly.

"Ohhh okay," I respond.

I drop Bella home, she seemed really down was it something I said?. My phone in my pocket starts to buzz, I must have a text from Alice, since she's the only one that's been texting me, shit I forgot to text her to say where I was. Oops.

_Fuck Edward where are you, I know you were pissed but I didn't expect to find you gone in the morning. Anyway you need to get over here like now, shits going down._

Shits going down what's that suppose to mean?.

* * *

**APOV**

"Open the dam door?" the voice from out side shouts again. It been going on for about fifteen minuets now, and I Alice Cullen am hiding under the bed covers in the hotel room, scared outta my wits.

I tried to open the door before and this massive tanned kid tried to barge in, but I slammed the door in his face, now I'm scared shitless of them breaking in.

"Let me in," they shout again. How did they even find out where we were?.

"Are you crazy, I wouldn't let you in for a million dollars get fucked," I scream. I scramble across the room for my phone, I start to type the numbers 911.

"Alice let me in?".

"How do you know my name?" I ponder crap I gave it away…

"Wait this isn't Alice this is uhh Mrs Beach?" I say in an old granny voice. Fail.

"That is the worst granny accent ever," he shouts back

"Shit," I whisper to myself. The banging stops for five minuets maybe they're gone, I'm not taking any risks. If Edward was here then I wouldn't be like this, but I'm a small teen that don't take any shit, but is not strong or tough and in fact I'm really weak.

"Alice its your uncle Emmet open this door before I call the police," What the fuck… oh crap.

* * *

**EPOV.**

I struggle up the stairs to our floor and rush to our room, shit no room key!. I bang on the door. Alice opens the door grabs my shirt and drags me inside, where I see my uncle Emmet. Busted, I look across the room and see Jake and his Crew. Jake had a smirk on his face. That's it.

"You," I growl, he grins even more.

"Get the fuck out," I shout at him, going up to him and push him into the wall, his crew become all defensive, standing in front of him, one of them goes for me but Seth steps in front of me and pushes him back.

"Just stop," Seth shouts. Jake just laughs.

"Common guys lets go," They all follow but not Seth he stays glued to a spot on the floor.

"fuck Seth common," Jake says.

"Nah 'im good Jake go with out me and by the way, I'm out, cant be fucked with you and all you wanna bees any more." Yes Seth. Jake looks at him narrows his eyes then turns away and walks out of our hotel room.

I turn to Seth.

"Thanks man," I sigh. He smiles.

"No problem," then just like that he walks out of the door too. Brave kid.

"Edward, Alice your in so much trouble." Emmet says pointing to the sofa, we both sit… Ahh crap.

* * *

**BPOV**

I feel terrible that I was really blunt with Edward but I couldn't help but think there and then that this was all his fault if he hadn't of came I wouldn't be fighting with Jake, I wouldn't have hit him and I wouldn't be so depressed, but I don't regret my feelings for him and I know now I don't regret having him in my life. My phone goes off and I rush to my bed side table to grab it maybe it was Edward. Or not.

_Hey baby do you think you can pick up Rose and Jasper from the Taylor's?_

_Mum. _

I start to text back.

_Yeah sure but why cant you do it?. _

My phone buzzes like three seconds after I sent the text, is it that urgent?.

_Have to take dad to the hospital will explain later._

Fuck sake I didn't feel like walking for about fifteen minuets to pick up Rose and Jasper they were fine where they were.

I sigh and slip on my coat. at least it was a nice day.

15 minuets later…..

I bang on the Taylor's door, it turns out a nice walk on a sunny day can really help you think, I've come to the conclusion that I don't care about Jake I care about Edward and I would do anything for him. The door opens and in front of me stands Lauren Taylor's.

"Hello Bella, um it's a little early to be picking Rose and Jasper up?" she says confused.

"Yeah sorry mum wanted me to come pick them up early!" she raises her eyebrows then smiles.

"Rose, Jasper time to go," Lauren calls. Rose Jasper and Angela come running to the door. Angela hides behind her mum peeking through her legs, the last time I saw her she was a baby.

"Bella I don't want to go yet," Rose complains.

"Yeah I haven't had my chocolate milk yet," Jasper whines.

"You can have some when you get home Jasper, anyway didn't you have some this morning," Since the day Jasper found out about chocolate milk he always has a glass of chocolate milk in the mornings, it's like his daily ritual.

"I didn't get any I asked the milk man if he had brought my chocolate milk and he lied, Me and teddy were very upset," Jasper says. I didn't want to know about this.

"We'll I will get some in the shop on the way home," I say smiling. Rose jumped on my back and Jasper holds my hand.

After about twenty minuets of trying to decide whether to get double chocolate milk or brownie flavoured chocolate milk, we were finally back home. I sighed as I took the chocolate milk inside and put it in the fridge, I saw my mum sitting at the counter crying.

"Mum what's wrong?" I ask going over to her.

"I've been meaning to tell you this but I didn't know how, we didn't even know if it was a definite." Mum sobbed into her hands

"Mum what are you on about?" I ponder confused.

"Its your dad sweetheart, he's got cancer to the lungs, they've given him six weeks to live," I drop down on the chair next to me, completely mind fucked on what I've just been told. Everything was so good and all of a sudden it turns bad, I just want a hug from my daddy. All the days he's been having off work all the times he's been home early from work, he's been ill. It all adds up now. A sudden anger shoots though me. Why didn't she tell me this sooner I could have spent a lot more time with _my dad….._

"You bitch why didn't you tell me," I scream at my mum I didn't even look at her face I just run up stairs to my room. I really cant believe this.

* * *

**APOV**

"How dare you sneak off like this have you any idea how worried we were the police have been looking for you, we've been putting up posters where ever we go, we were even going to go to Florida to look for you because we know you were planning to live there when you were older, both of you." mum rambled on, I knew this was a bad idea from the start why the hell did I go with him? Seemed like a good idea at the time.

"For the billionth time mum we are sorry," I say into the phone. I hate uncle Emmet for doing this, we are fifteen and seventeen years old we're old enough to take care of ourselves.

"Sorry doesn't cut it missy, we want you on the next plane back to France," My dad says sternly into the phone.

Well this was unexpected….

* * *

**Please review! thought i would just throw a bit of a twist in there ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ohhh Emotional Chapter "/! Please dont cry it will all be alright... Hopfully.**

**If you let something go and it comes back to you its yours, but if it never does come back to you it wasnt yours in the first place...**

**READ&ENJOY**

**Ahhh our storys coming to an end, it suck because i really enjoyed writing this story and reading all the awsome reviews... Shame :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"No let me out, I have to go see Bella," I yell at my uncle who was guarding the door.

"Edward just do what your fucking told and get your stuff packed," Emmet yells back at me just as fierce.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"I said let me out,"

"And I said no, now go fucking pack, before I have to physically make you do it," I stomp of my hotel room and kick the bed, has he never been in love, no he's just a dirty rotten player. I hate him so much right now. I sit on the bed, fish out my phone from my pocket then press speed dial,

"Hello," Bella says into the phone sniffing, has she been crying?

"Bella, my parents found out that I was here and want me to go back home, but I cant leave you, I don't know what to do," I whisper into the phone. There was a small pause.

"You didn't tell your parents where you are?" her voice raised

"I'm sorry I forgot,"

"Fuck sake Edward then your getting what you deserve, you should have told your parents like I said, you idiot, go home and don't come back" The phone went dead. I couldn't breath, she couldn't be saying this, I wouldn't let myself even think she had said that, it hurt to much to know she thought I was a idiot, she don't understand I would have gone back days ago if I had told my parents where we were, I wouldn't have even been able to meet the beautiful woman that was Isabella Swan. She didn't want me here then I guess I should go. I grab my suit case and pack the few clothing and toiletries that I had got out. Sadly I lug it to the door where my uncle was standing, I didn't acknowledge him I just go down the hall to the lift, I guess this was it for Isabella and I, I wasn't meant to keep my slice of heaven.

* * *

**BPOV.**

I snap the phone shut, anger built up in me then disappeared, I felt all the blood drain out of my face and I drop the phone, Did I just tell the only boy I've ever loved to go home and to never come back. I took my anger out on the most caring loving funny person I'll ever meet, I just pushed my piece of heaven away…..

I sit on my bed staring and my wall blankly, You stupid Bitch Isabella Swan.. A massive bang came from my window that made me jump of my bed and land on the floor, It was a stone, maybe Edward had come to say good bye, I rush over to the window and open it only to be disgusted with what I saw.

"What the fuck do you want Jacob?" I say rudely, sourness in my voice.

"Just thought I would let you know Edward was leaving," He smirks

"I know he is," I scream at him, if I had super powers I would so shoot a laser at him to nock his head off.

"Good, now that's out of the way I just want to say, I missed you Bella and I want you back, this wouldn't be happening if that jackass hadn't come and messed our relationship up, you never liked him Bella you liked me remember, do you remember us, we were awesome together, like Cinderella and prince charming, you were always talking about how you wanted a lovely family like your own Bells were just like you mum and dad," The word dad struck me, How dare he talk about my dad he has no right, he should be the one in my dads position, all my dad did was do good, help people and save our little town for people like Jake, He was not comparing himself to my dad, no fucking way.

"Bella I got rid of Edward for us I got him out the way, told his uncle where he was and sent him fucking home, he was no good for you Bella, I did this for you baby,"

"WHAT! You were the sour jackass that fucking got Edward sent home?, you stupid forceful shit, I never liked you, do you know I loved Edward more in one day, than I would have loved you in my entire life, you sent him away Jake, and I will never forgive you, you said bad stuff about me and made me feel bad, do you really think your fake speech would really have me crawling back to you, you stupid self-absorbed selfish person," I screech at him, he looked down at the ground.

"Bella I didn't think,"

"No Jake you fucking didn't think about anyone but yourself, you know I have feelings too, the whole world doesn't revolve around Jacob Fucking Black," I scream louder, I did wonder if the whole family and street could here me, well I was glad I was taking my anger out on someone I truly hated.

"And worst of all I'm about to lose two really important people in my life and I cant do anything to stop that, do you know how useless and helpless I feel right now Jake up, no course you don't because your to full of yourself to even see anyone else, you didn't even realise Seth your newest member didn't like what you were doing, all you had to do was look at his face to realise he didn't like anything that was going on in your group, Jake why not think of someone other than yourself." I scream even louder, my throat was on fire. He look selfish, pissed off and confused all at the same time, his brown eyes turn soft, he was bout to dig himself out of this hole with a whole lode of more lies I can just see it now.

"Wait aren't you just losing Edward, Bella who else is leaving you, who else would leave you?" He says softly, I role my eyes at him.

"Dads got cancer," I whimper, once again I was going to burst into tears. Jake wipes his face with his hand and pulls at his hair.

"Bella I'm sorry for treating you like a dog when really you were the princess I never saw, I'm sorry for making you feel bad and for sending Edward away, I'm sorry about your dad and I'm sorry that I've been a jerk to you, I truly honestly am, I see that I should stop in my tracks and look at what I've done, We can still catch Edward if were quick I can drive you, I see you love this Prick, and all I want is for you to be happy, if I cant make you happy then I will do what ever it takes to find that person that will, now hurry up and get down here," I was totally mind fucked, who knew Jacob was capable of thinking about someone other than himself, I have never seen him so understanding it was almost irritating, I grab my sandals put them on ,then rush down stairs. I ignore my mothers shouting for me to come back and talk to her. Jacob was waiting by the car, he sweetly opened the door for me, but I had no time to acknowledge this rare act of selfishness, I slipped into the car and he didn't the same…

"Wait you cant drive your not old enough," I say panicking a little.

"Bella I know what I'm doing, I know the inside and out side of a car, I think I'm very capable of driving one,"

"But-" I go to object, he cut me off.

"do you want to see Edward again or what?" Jake shouts, I look at him with tern eyes the sigh.

"Drive now," We speed of into the distance.

* * *

"Jake how long now?" I moan, I bet I was pissing him off with all the complaining I was doing but I really was getting frustrated on how long this trip was taking.

"Bella I don't know, this traffic jam is taking forever," It was only to the fucking Traffic jam, we needed to get to the air port. Fuck.

"Here do you know his number?" Jake says handing me his phone.

"I think I can remember," Of course I remember, I studied his number the first time he called me, I sat on my bed and learnt it of by heart. I type the numbers into the phone.

"Hello," I soft voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Edward where are you?" I say stressfully into the phone.

"In a traffic jam," My eyes widen.

"What does you car look like?"

"it's a Volvo, why where are you, Bella I'm sorry, so sorry-"

"Edward are you in a traffic jam on the way to the airport,"

"Yeah but-"

"No way," I slip out of the car and look around for a Volvo, It was raining and I started to get cold, shivering I searched some more, then I came across a figure, it stops and looks at me, I realise what it really is.

"Edward," I scream out, the figure comes running closer to me and soon enough Edward was scooping me up in his arms, he swings me around and continues to hug me tightly.

"Don't go," I say as he holds me. He sets me down. Edwards green dazzling eyes were soft and sad.

"I have to baby," He wipes some wet hair out of my face.

"No Edward you don't, please I didn't mean what I said to you, I love you," I cry out. Edward cups my face in his hand, and I fall at his touch, I could stay like this forever, but slowly he moved his hands away, I caught them in my hands not letting go, like a floating feather.

"Bella, I'm no good for you, I have to go home, my parents are expecting me, I'm doing what you wanted me to do first off," He whispers softly, I cringe because I was the only reason he was going away, why did I have to open my big mouth. I refused to let go of his hand, he shook me of and snaked his arms around my waist, I cry hard into his shirt, my worst night mare was finally coming true.

"Bella," He whispers.

"I know," I sob. Edward puts his thumb under my chin, how was he being so brave?.

"Bella be the brave strong person I know you are, I know you can get over me," He smiles, I put on a weak smile but it didn't last long because I knew I couldn't live with out him, I start to cry all over again.

"No, no none of that,"

"Will I even see you again," I barley whisper in between my sobbing.

"If I ever live through my grounding, maybe," He smiles, but how could I smile back, he was going and there was nothing I could do about it. Softly Edwards lips meet mine for one last meaning full kiss, for the first time I think I'm going to suffocate myself with my own sad tears. Edward let go of my waist and slowly walks back to his car.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I scream out into the night.

"And I love you Isabella Swan," He says turning back to me smiling and then getting back into his car, The traffic Jam had ended five minuets ago, Alice had parked on the side of he road, I so badly wanted to go with him, he was stealing my heart, taking it with him, I hope he will keep it safe.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's gorgeous face was covered in tears, I couldn't take it, I was doing that to her. I put on a brave face for her because then maybe she would be strong enough to get over me, I wasn't going to be that strong though, I was never going to get over her. I didn't want her heart broken, she didn't deserve that and I didn't deserve her, I thought I was so big and tough and able to get any girl and not care what their name was or where their from, but when I heard her precious voice in the car on that phone, my hole body came to life, like a bolt of lightning had just hit me, she made me believe again that I was in love, with her I was the same person I was when I was thirteen just looking for love and a girl, she was my heart I would give anything to her, that's why I have to leave her, but not without a kiss, I owe her that much, I also owe her happiness, I have a massive feeling she has to much on her plate to be dealing with me, and my stupid ways. The sound of the voice made me want to stay even more, Her tender lips moved as she sobbed those words "Stay please". I wanted to I wanted to pick her up at carry her all the way home, in the rain, but I know it wouldn't be right.

As soon as I get into that car I will cry my heart out because this is the hardest thing I will ever do. Ever.

I wanted that kiss to last forever, I made myself let her go, my brain told me to go but my heart was weeping and screaming out for me to say, I was drawn between my feelings for Bella, and what I knew was right.

"I Love you Edward Cullen," She screamed. Oh baby I love you to please don't hate me.

"And I love you Isabella Swan," I respond trying to keep my head held high, and not let my voice crack. As soon as I turn around and get into the car, I burst into tears, I miss her already, I so badly wanted to stay with her, she was stealing my heart, talking it with her, I hope she will keep it safe.

* * *

**Ohh fudge.. Will thsis story ever have a happy ending?... Well i am a sucker for happy endings;)!**

**Gosh guys one more Chapter and then maybe an Epilogue :)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter guys :(!**

**Life isnt perfect but its close when i have you...!**

**Read&Enjoy **

**Long chapter... :D**

* * *

Its been months since Edward had left me, and every time he rings I cant bear to pick up the phone, I did once and ended up crying because he had to go, I was in so much pain it was unreal, I was being hurt by love and fate, My dad being the strong determined person he was, hung on for some much longer than the doctors expected, but we knew every day that he lived on he was growing weaker and becoming more ill, Rose and Jasper didn't see anything wrong with him, it became a ordinary thing to go visit Daddy in the hospital, until that uncertain day arrived when he was no longer placed at the hospital but as mum would put it in heaven. Rose and Jasper haven't really understood that daddy isn't coming back, they're to young to really know what's happened, but everyday they ask more and more questions on where daddy's gone and everyday they're getting closer to the answer, I think Rose has caught on to where their daddy really is, I caught her in my room looking at the picture of me dad her and Jasper, with tears rolling down her eyes, its unthinkable for how hard it is for two five year olds to be handling with this sort of stress, almost every night I cry myself to sleep begging for him to come back, who was going to load the shot gun when I say to everyone I have a boyfriend, who's the one that will walk me own the isle when I get married, who will hold me now after Edward, it wont me mum she isn't mentally or physically ready to admit that dad has gone, she told me she doesn't want to do this alone, but she has me, I will do whatever it takes to make sure Rose and Jasper get what they need and want ever they want without dad being here!.

I had written to Edward, but he didn't reply back.. Has he forgotten about me already?

Dear Edward

It's been some time, I thought I would write to you again because I miss you, lodes. I'm broken Edward we're burying dad and I have to do a speech and I have no idea what to say, I cant explain it to Rose or Jasper, because they're to tiny. But most off all I'm missing my heart because it's all the way over in France with you, I want it back and I want you with It, nothing would make me happier than to see you again, but you wouldn't stay and it would be so hard to say goodbye again, I've given my love to you now please give me yours back.

All my love Bella x

* * *

I slowly put the black flower in my hair and smooth down my black pencil dress that mum had brought me as a nice going out dress, I had never worn it until now, it was to dark and out going for me I liked bright roomy dresses, like my summer dress, my dad would kill me if he saw what I was wearing. I smile at the thought and wipe away a single tear that had escaped my eye, one of many. I finish of my make up by adding a bit of mascara, just like my dad likes it, not to much , he always said that I had inner beauty and that there was no need to plaster the make up on. I breath in and hold my speech closely in my hands, mum didn't want to get up in front of all those people, only to break down on the first sentence, so I volunteered to do it in her place, I wouldn't be much better though.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake knocked on the door. Jake had been so helpful, he's my best friend now besides Jess, he's changed himself around, he isn't rude of vain or self-absorbed like before, he actually does have a conscience and when it did speak out loud I finally did hear how sorry he was , for everything, he's the one person that I can now trust with everything, he's helped me trough this whole thing, he assured me that he's only a phone call away, he's then one that would hold me tight when I was crying so hard, who would listen to me and would come around, just to give me a hug. He's also doing stuff for others, he works in the library on Wednesdays after school he's part of the homeless shelter staff now, and apparently so is his crew, Seth joined back after tones of persuading and promise's it look like Jake has really changed for the best.

"Yeah I'm ready," I sniff away my sorrows and open the door, Jake looks at me and smiles a tiny bit, he still liked me I knew that but he was a awesome mate, nothing more. Jake was wearing a simple black suit with a red rose in his pocket, that was my mums request, dad loved flowers, but of a freak when it came to them, so my mum went to his favourite flower shop and picked up the brightest one there, she said the colour resembled bravery. Jake put out his hand and I took it. As Jake lead me down the stairs I see my mother dabbing her eyes with a tissue, today was going to be agony for her, she's going to have to live her life without her other half, something I would wish on no one.

* * *

I breath heavily as the massive black limo that all the family was in stopped out side the church, this was It I think I was going to pass out, I wasn't ready to say goodbye properly yet, I wanted to hold onto the last few shreds of myself that believe my dad was still alive.

"Water," I whisper to Jake, He rubs my arm and hands me a bottle of water, well I never he was prepared. I unsteadily get out of the over stretched car and walk closer to the church, I put my hand on my heart.

* * *

"And now Charlie's daughter Bella would like to say some words," The vicar says, I lift my head up high as I feel eyes all on me, time to make you feel proud dad. I walk up to the microphone and the stand, then place my single sheet of paper on the stand. I clear my throat and begin.

"I know that many people here are family and friends or people that just new my dad, but I have come to realise that non of us here really know Charlie Swan, people think he's brave and he's funny, sensible and caring, he is all of those of course but he's also so much more, he taught me how to walk and how to talk, he kept my first lock of hair on his key chain and my first tooth in his wallet, yep that was my dad crazy but amazing, he had his own way to life, his own words, he never let anyone get in his way. A few days before my dad past away, I was in the hospital, we were talking and I asked him a question I had been wanting to ask." I stopped and looked up at my mum, she smiled and nodded her head.

"I had asked my dad if he was scared of death or if he was scared to die, and he responded by saying, Ohh sweetheart I'm not scared of death, deaths scared of me, At fist I just smiled because he would always say something similar too me about spiders." few chuckles were heard after that line, I smile and then carry on.

"He then went on to say that, life's not perfect but it's close when you have wonderful family and friends, thats when it all makes it worth while, he then fell asleep, but he never thought about himself, even when he was on his death bed, he was the most creative interesting, most totally bonkers person I have ever meet. Some people have asked me about the ton lode of money my dad has left me and my mum and my younger siblings, they've asked me what I want to buy first, I tell them that if I could I would buy happiness I would buy relief and the power to move on and not struggle on with out him, but most of all I would trade it all back for my dad because I miss him, thank you," My voice started to crack, and I go sit down before I cry my eyes out, Jake starts to give me a hug for comfort, when Rose tugged on my dress, I look down at her.

"Bella Is daddy in heaven right now, making sure no biddies get into heaven," Rose whispered, I smile.

"Yeah that's what he's doing," Jasper poked his head around.

"Even though daddy's in heaven will the milkman still bring my chocolate milk," I let out a ragged sigh, he still doesn't understand fully.

"Yeah of course," I smile at him.

"Vicar Daniels Is daddy watching us from heaven," Rose's squeaky little voice shouts over the whole service, ohh wonderful, now is not the time Rose.

"Well of course child," The vicar says nicely, even now, what was I going to do with her.

* * *

Crowds of people flood into our house, the funeral was over and all I wanted to do was cry myself to sleep, there was no hope for me, I was actually going to have a mental break down.

"Bella are you alright?" Jake says as he comes and sits down next to me, handing me cup of lemonade, I look at him as if to say are you fucking dumb, and he puts his hands up on the air, I sigh.

"I'm sorry Jake," I sigh.. I didn't want to push him away he was the only guy friend I had, come to think about it he was the only guy I had in my life….

"Bella," My mum called out.

"Yeah in here mum," Mum came into the extra living room we had, her hair was a mess all her make up was smudged and her eyes looked red with bags under them, I didn't want her to suffer like this any more.

"This was left for you," My mum hands me a red rose and a letter saying my name on the front of its envelope.

"Um thanks," I say confused, I look up at my mum and her lips starts to tremble.

"No mum don't cry, you'll start me of," I complain, she just bends down and gives me a tight hug.

"I loved your speech baby," She say before leaving the room, I look at Jake confused,

"Well go on, open it," Jake smiles, I sigh and tare open the envelope. Inside was a folded piece of paper with this question thing on it….

When I first saw you I thought;

[X] wow, [] get in my pants, [X] you're cute, [X] amazing, [X] you're hot, [] you seem nice

me you are;

[] a friend, [] best friend, [] a good friend, [X] my everything, [] just facebook friends...

i like your;

[X] eyes, [X] body, [X] personality, [X] smile, [X] hair, [X] laugh.

i would;

[X] kiss you, [X] hug you, [] punch you, [X] punch someone for you.

_Je vous aime Isabella Swan, ai Toujours _

_Tout mon amour Edward_

I giggle a little at the first bit, he was so sweet, but I also didn't speak French.

"What the hell does the last bit mean?" I ask looking up at Jacob, He shrugs his shoulders. As soon as I realised I had no clue what it meant I was annoyed, I wanted to know what Edward had said, I hadn't heard from him in months and when I do receive a letter from him its in French its like he did it to annoy me. I sigh then get up, I needed to go to the river, I needed to get things through my head, and how much life was going to be different.

"I'm going to the river," I mumble to Jake, still holding the letter, I wouldn't let go of it for my life, if his was the last letter I was going to get from Edward then I will never let it out of my sight.

"Do you want me-"

"No Jake, no thanks I uh need to do this by myself, need the thinking space," I say cutting him off rudely.

"I mean, not today," I smile and give him a hug, sometimes the new Jake was just a tad annoying, always following me everywhere, sort of like he's trying to baby me. Slowly I grab the rose and set out into the forest, I wish I had changed first, this black pencil dress was getting on my nerves, I had hardly any room to walk these high heels were killing me and my make up was smudged so much It looked like I had been thrown in a river and been told to swim three laps. I waddle into the forest trying not to break my horrendous high heeled shoes, eventually I get so annoyed I just take them off and walk the rest of the way in bear feet. I knew I wasn't long of from the river, I could smell the water, the breeze brought all of its nature in it, the beautiful green trees and its amazing wildlife.

* * *

As I sit on the fresh green grass, I was still irritated with the letter, I mean who sends a letter in a different language?. I know it shouldn't be but this letter was at the top of my mind, I couldn't get it out of my head, I look at the rose I had delicately placed on the grass, and cry, not for me, not for my family not for Edward, but for my dad, it was such a cruel fate that this letter would turn up on the day of my dads funeral, he's never going to see me in love see the boy that has stole my heart, I miss him so much. I lie my head down on the soft grass and start to sob and cry, screaming ever so often in pain.

"Edward," I scream out in pain, what I would give to see his face, hear his voice.

"Yes," A soft humble reply come from behind me. I open my eyes, and think for a second, I could be in a state of a mental break down, or I could have just heard Edward Answer me.

"Edward," I whisper this time.

"Bella I'm here turn around," The voice was closer now, I was sure it was him, Slowly I bring my head up, still not looking behind me, but something touched my shoulder and made me jump, it was a soft touch, their hand was smooth and their touch was gentle, slowly I turn my head around, My eyes go wide, my mouth falls open, and I leap at Edward. Making him fall to the ground. He laughs and puts a strand of hair behind my ear. I stay perfectly still on top of him, my knees ether side of his waist, well I never maybe this dress was more roomy than I had thought.

"I've missed you," He says softly and shyly, like he was thirteen again and asking his first girlfriend out on a date. I sigh and let my eyes connect with his.

"I've missed you more," I reply, slowly he puts his hand behind my neck and brings my face down to his, our lips meet as my mind goes wild, I've only dreamt of this for the past like four months, but as it becomes reality it feels so much better.

"I've missed that to," He says all relaxed an smiling, But I had a few questions to ask.

"Edward," I mumble into his ear.

"Yeah,"

"Why did you write me a letter in a different language, how am I suppose to know what it says, in French?" I say eyebrows raised and a straight face, I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well I thought uhh.." He trailed of…

"Thought what?" I wasn't going to let him escape.

"That it would be cute and romantic," He says with a sheepish look on his face, I crack a smile.

"Well you got that right." I sigh.

"But would you tell me what it means so I can stop feeling so dumb as to what it says," I smile but I tried to make my tone annoyed. He smiles and gets up, I get of him and grab the letter then give it to him….

"It says I love you Isabella swan, always have. All my love Edward," I couldn't control myself I burst out into tears, Edward pulls me into his lap, holding me close and tightly, kissing my hair and wiping away the tears that escape my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt," I sob.

"No Bella it's okay to cry," Edward shushed me playing with a strand of my hair. The bush behind me rustled a bit, witch frightened Edward a little but not me, I was use to all the bumps and thumps that go on in these woods, even at night. Out popped Jasper from the bush, he smiled and the pointed his finger at Edward.

"You're the milkman," Jasper says angrily still pointing at Edward. Edward looks up and bites his lip.

"Crap," He whispers.

"You lied, you told me you had brought my chocolate milk when you didn't, liar liar pants of fire," Jasper shouted.

"Edward what's going on?" I laugh.

"I uhh told him I was the milkman because he caught me the morning after I had slept at your's I told him his chocolate milk was down stairs so he wouldn't tell on me," Edward smiled sheepishly, I just look at him then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You, and wait you and," I could barely says. Jasper came closer and hit Edward on the head.

"Do you know how upset me and teddy were when we realised there was no chocolate milk," Jaspers little voice shouted, what got me is Edward just sat there and started at him, I found it so funny how he had got caught by a five year old boy over chocolate milk.

"Alright buddy I owe you some chocolate milk," Edward says smiling, Jasper stops in his tracks.

"Okay," He smiles widely before skipping of into the forest. Edward let out a ragged breath.

"Well that was fun," I say smiling.

"But I guess you got to go soon, right," I say cuddling back into his, his big strong arms wrap around me.

"Nope," He says simply, I look up at him in confusion, he just smiles.

"I'm aloud to stay with my uncle as long as I finish my school stuff and be good, no more fights," My heart jumped and I could feel my eyes go foggy again, but with happy tears.

"but how?" I manage to say without my voice breaking down.

"Once to explained myself to my parents and taken the three hour shouting match with them I finally got to the point where I broke down into tears over love, and that's when my mum realised I wasn't going to be happy if I was away from you." He finished.

"Wow," I breath. He cried over me, I was touched.

"So your hear to stay?" I ask even though he had already said he was staying, I just wanted to double check.

"Yeah," He laughed.

"So, what's happened to Jake then is he like totally changed now?" He asks, kissing my cheek.

"Yep totally changed, as good as a saint now,"

"Well I'll be," He ponders. Maybe this wont be as hard ad I thought it would be, maybe I will be able to get through all of this.

"Well I got to see this," He chuckles, I giggle as I take his hand, I have my piece of heaven back.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Edward says as we walk back to the house.

"I think you might have mentioned it some time or another," I say cutely. Even thought this life isnt perfect, there isn't much I would wish to be changed about it.

* * *

**Arwww.. :')!**

**I shall to a epilogue...**


	13. Epilogue

**:O people this is it the epilogue... the last bit of writing I will do for this story :'(**

**Gunna miss writing It R&R this and all my stories... Please **

**I hate you I dont love you, but when I hate you, I think about you and only love you more...**

**READ&ENJOY**

* * *

**10 years later...**

Me and Edward had just pulled up into our drive way of our small cottage, in the middle of what you can say is no were.

"Ohh let me see him," My mum cooed opening my door for me.

"Let me get him for you," I hobble over to the back door and open it, revealing my new born baby boy.

"Oh Bella he's gorgeous," My mother says touching his tiny hand, he was beautiful and perfect in every way because he looked like Edward, his eyes, nose and mouth all reminded me of him. But there was something familiar I've noticed, his ears looked like my dads, I know its cheesy, but I'm proud to say he has some of my dad in him. Edward came around to where we were and unblocked the seatbelt from the car seat, giving me access to take my child. I take his car seat and carefully carry him into mine and Edward cute cottage. Rose and Jasper were at the door step ready to greet us.

"Bella, he's so pretty, ohh his ears.." Rose trailed of, I knew she missed dad, she was in my position ten years ago, she didn't remember much of dad, witch hurt her, she tried so hard to connect back to all those memories they had together, always coming up empty handed, it's like she had a sudden memory loss. It surprised me that she remembered how his ears looked like!

"I cant wait till I can teach him how to play football," Jasper says with his hands in his pockets, ahh yes Jasper, so grown up now, and troublesome he doesn't do it but purpose he just makes stupid chose's, a bit like I did when I was his age, every time he smiles he reminds me of dad, I know mum thinks that to, often she would cry about it because she's still not over his death, even ten years on, I couldn't blame her though, her and dad were childhood sweethearts, like me and Edward, I would be the same if anything happened to him, I guess me and my mum were more alike than I thought. Edward come up behind me and but his hands around my waist leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"Well if he's anything like me he will be more into baseball," Edward mused down at his son, proud to be called daddy.

"Can I hold him." Rose asked shyly.

"Yeah go ahead," I say holding up his car seat so she can take him out, carefully rose took, our baby out of the car seat and went inside, I saw how she looked at him, I can see she's going to be a great auntie. We all followed her into the house, it was good to be home, I had missed the warmth of my house even thought I was only away for about four days it seemed like forever. I got into the kitchen and start to get out some stuff for diner, but My mum came in and stopped me.

"Love you've just had a baby, you cant go instantly back to doing the house work, here let me do lunch,," My mother took over, I didn't object, only because she made a better pasta bake than I did. I walked into the front room and curled up next to Edward on the couch, he hugged me tightly kissing my cheek.

"He's so cute," Jasper says, I look up at him and laugh, Jasper goes red.

"Nice to see the feminine side of you once and a while Jasper," I tease.

"Shut up," He says in response, grabbing a stuffed teddy and throwing it at me, I giggle, even now we were able to play around and laugh like the old times.

"Jasper I want to hold him," Rose wined.

"You just held him, go away and let me have my turn," Jasper says back, they both continue to bicker as twin brother and sisters do.

"I have a surprise for you," Edward whispered into my ear. I look at him and raise an eyebrow, he nods his head and gestures up the stairs. We silently got up leaving Jasper and Rose to bicker over who holds my baby, I turn around for a second to say something.

"Hey you two, don't drop him or I will seriously murder both of you," I worn I wasn't kidding, if anything happens to my pride and joy I swear to God….! As I turn back around all the bickering stopped, out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose go into the kitchen to help mum. Peace at last. Edward grabbed my hand and leads me up the stairs. Slowly Edward leads me into the back room, it was a room we had never really had any use for, for a small cottage like this it did have quite a few bedrooms four in fact, with quite a roomy bathroom, I guess that's what really attracted us to this cottage that and my love for the woods. Edward pushes the door open slightly and I was filled with emotions, the whole room was painted a bright shade of blue with a stunning blue cot in the middle, there was a wardrobe, dresser and a dozen baby toys in the room, on the wall "Charlie" Was painted in black. My eyes fogged up and I turned around to see Edward, he put his ands around my waist and I hugged him back by putting my arms around his neck. We were planning to put a cot in our room, since I knew we would

have no time to do a room like this one, how exactly did he get past me, how did he do this with out me noticing?.

"Edward Its perfect, completely amazing," I sob, my emotions were all over the place, I could barely breath.

"I though you would like it," He chuckles

"How did you do it with out me noticing," I ask putting my hands on his stomach so I could look up at his face. He had a sheepish grin on his lips, he held me tighter at my sides.

"I um did it at night," I was really flabbergasted, he was the sweetest most caring person anyone could ask for, I leaned up on my toes so my lips were to his ear.

"Your going to be the best dad in the world," I whisper. I look up at Edwards face once more, he looked down at me with a smile on his face, he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine, his sweet breath travelled into my mouth it only made me want him more. I open my mouth to grant him more access, his sweet tongue traced my lips… Someone cleared their throat behind me and Edward stopped, I tried not to whimper at my loss, if Jasper wasn't holding my baby I would have smacked him one he would never forget.

"Um the baby's got a dirty diaper," Jasper smirked and handed Charlie to me, typical boy. Jasper poked his head into Charlie's room and smiled.

"Charlie,"

"Yeah, we wouldn't have named him anything else, we both agreed it just felt right," I sigh in happiness, looking down at the perfect child, he hadn't cried once since we had gone from the hospital, I put my hand on his tummy, his steady breathing calmed my nerves.

"Anyway bye," Jasper left with a cheeky smile.

"I see you want to hug him and hold him but when it comes to dirty diapers you run away," I shout down to Jasper. Charlie stirs a little in my hands and slowly opens his eyes.

"Hello gorgeous," I whisper, Edward puts his hand around my waist and as I do look at our perfect child. I look straight up ahead off me and smile.

"So do you want to change his dirty diaper," I turn around and give Charlie to Edward.

"Um I uh," I cross my hands and look at him, he sighs in defeat and goes into our over sized bathroom, to change him on the baby changer counter thing we had brought a few weeks ago, I giggle a little this should be fun to watch.

"Edward I'm just going to get the camera," I giggle as I poke my head into the bathroom.

"Okay," Edward says not looking at me, he was concentrating so hard on how to get a diaper on. I quickly rush into our bedroom and grab my camera out of my draw.

"Ahh Bella" Edward shouts, I smile a first but the rush quickly into the bathroom, my motherly instincts had just kicked in a little. I burst out laugh at what I see. Edward was holding one diaper in the air with one hand and trying o hold the other up as Charlie peed, a look of worry came across Edwards face, he had so much to learn.

"Okay first put this down," I say taking the diaper out of his hand and putting it in a diaper sack before I put it in our bin.

"Next wait until he's peed then put it in another diaper sack," I gave the diaper to him to handle while I cleaned Charlie up and put a fresh new diaper on him.

"What am I going to do with you?" I say to Edward.

"Hey in my defence I had never changed a diaper in my life," he says putting his hands up in protests, I giggle some more.

"Well now you know how," I say cleaning my hands.

"Edward, your mum and dad are here," Rose called. Me and Edward both look at each other well that was very unexpected.

"Well don't just stand there go invite them in," I laugh,

"Right," He says, he gives me a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips before going down stairs to greet his parents. They were suppose to be here next week, after I became a week over due the doctors insisted that I go into the hospital so they could start my labour, it was the most intense and painful thing I have ever experienced and I think for Edward it was too, I squeezed his hand so hard the doctors thought I had broken one of his fingers because of all the bruising, looking back I find it really funny, but once my beautiful baby was delivered the pain was instantly gone, I mean I can remember it being painful, but I cant actually remember the pain… I change Charlie into a all in one out fit and take him down stairs so Edwards family can play pass the parcel with their new addition to the family.

"Oh Bella, he's truly amazing," Esme whispers as she I walk over to her, giving Charlie to her, she wipes a tear out of her face.

"You did good son," Carlisle says patting Edward on the back.

"Oh Bella I've missed you," Alice's high voice shook the house as she hugged me tightly. Me and Alice have become so close, like my second sister, she was the only person who really helped me come to terms with my pregnancy, I will admit it, I didn't want this child at first, I thought I would be a massive mistake to have a child while our life's were just taking off, it took a lot of convincing but about five months into my pregnancy I realised who I had created this baby with, if my children had one shred of Edward in them then I would love them forever, I cried and was hard on myself about even considering having an abortion, but like Edward is he supported me all the way through it, along with mine and his family.

After a hour of passing Charlie around we finally sit down to eat, not me though I sit in the living room feeding Charlie from a bottle, I wasn't too keen on breast feeding, he must have been hungry because he drunk it like there was no tomorrow, I was just in the middle of burping him when Edward walked in with a plate of food.

"You need to eat," Edward says putting the food in front of me, I look at it and bite my lip, my job was to put my child first.

"I need to finish Burping Charlie," I say to him smiling a little.

"I'll do that,"

"Oh please you cant even change his diaper," I whisper.

"Bella I think I can handle something as easy as burping our child,"

"Just like changing a diaper is easy?" I ask slightly irritated.

"Hey what's wrong," Edward says shifting next to me from the single seat to me on the couch.

"I guess I'm just irritated and want to go to bed," I say not looking up from Charlie, I didn't know why I was acting like this, I didn't know why I was feeling like this especially towards Edward, I had gotten the best gift in the world from the most precious person I know why wasn't I happy?

"Bella what's brought this on," Edward says getting up an kneeling in front of me, I still wouldn't look at him, it was like I wasn't controlling myself, I mean what the fuck?.

"Well maybe I'm tired you know I gave birth three days ago Edward, you know maybe I'm starting to feel like I wont get any fucking help from you if you cant even change a bloody diaper," I shout, Charlie starts to cry as he does I cradle him in my arms, I stomp up the stairs into our bedroom so I could be alone with my baby.

* * *

Everyone had gone and I was feeling very sorry for myself but guilty for going out at Edward like that I sigh as I look at Charlie in his cot, I'm sure it wasn't weird to watch your child sleep. The door creaked open but I didn't move, I felt Edwards hands go around my waist, I sigh, I was being a bitch towards him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, he shouldn't be sorry, I should be sorry for letting my hormones take over.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone of at you like that, you'll make a great dad, even if I have to teach you a few things along the way," I whisper back, I felt him smile. That was the great thing about Edward, he would love me no matter what, when he first got here, and got enrolled in our school it all started, people said we would never last, girls would flirt with him give him phone numbers in front of me, when they knew I was going out with him, It crushed me inside, but he would always say thanks then throw their phone number in the bin, he said he only had eyes for me, but me being me I couldn't take it any more, it hurt to much so I rang him up and said I cant take it any more we're over, he came around the same night and climbed up that tall tree to my bedroom he cried in front of me, I ended up comforting him, I then realised he needed me as much as I needed him.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"And I love you," Yeah I never had any doubt in my mind that we wouldn't make it and now we have a child it will only make us closer, when I look at Charlie, I see Edward and my dad, but I also see a mix of every special person in our new family.. Who knew someone so new and tiny could be so amazing and perfect in every way…!

* * *

**Finished... Happy ending ahh just the way I like em :')! hope you liked it... wont be a part 2 too this story I'm affraid but im planning one for my story Edwards Make over... check it out if I duno you get bored thanks ;)!**


End file.
